O despertar de Um Homem
by kika-honeycutt
Summary: Slash. Taylor Hanson está tento um péssimo dia e seu irmão decide ajudá-lo lhe dando férias, sombra e água fresca... mas o que era pra ser uma estadia tranquila com os tios pode virar uma dor de cabeça infernal. Primeiro slash com lemon, não garanto muito
1. Ato 01

Nota 1: _esta é uma fanfic de Hanson, mas de conteúdo YAOI, ou seja, contém cenas homossexuais, gays. Sim. Why not?? u.u  
So... Se você não é chegado nesse estilo, não gostaria de ver um dos três loirinhos de quatro por um homem, **NÃO CONTINUE** A LER ESSA FIC!  
Bom... A fic se passa meses antes do Taylor se casar..._

Nota 2: _Todos os personagens dessa fic são fictícios, claro que há suas escessões tipo os irmãos Hanson, os pais deles e a namorada do Tay.... Ahn... Boa leitura!_

Nota 3: _Tudo bem que a fic já está toda pronta e que eu vou colocando aki os atos aos poucos, mas tipo... comentem ok?_

Nota 4: _Sobre o tamanho do texto... Vamos introduzindo devagar beleza? .  
Bjos._

* * *

**O Despertar de um Homem - Ato 1 -**

...Garotas histéricas, gritos ensurdecedores, calor insuportável... Tudo o que precisava (para não ser mais irônico)...

Taylor iniciava mais uma vez, o mesmo ritual de sempre... Estava atrás de seu teclado, falando meia dúzia de palavras sem muita cerimônia, agradecendo por estar ali, dizendo que era muito bom estar ali com um público tão animado... Não fazia a mínima idéia de onde estava ou para quem tocava, só sabia que tinha que tocar... Começou com a música "If Only" e mal viu quando partiam para a próxima "Where's The Love"...

Tudo bem que o repertório mudava, tudo bem que um show não era igual ao outro, mas... Algo lhe tirou toda a vontade de subir num palco e cantar para uma multidão... Algo tirou lhe a vontade de cantar para quem fosse... E essa má vontade já havia chegado ao extremo de tomar nojo ao se aproximar dos teclados ou de um microfone... Fosse o que fosse estava lhe tirando seu amor pela música e lhe deixava uma sensação de que lhe tirou algo mais que isso. Taylor se perguntava se poderia ser o amor pela vida, mas achava que não chegava a tal ponto... Bom, só sabia que aquela situação lhe desgastava e o causava certo desagrado...

Os agradecimentos?! Já?! Não viu o tempo correr...! Quando deu por si terminavam a tão tocada "MMMBop" (essa era mecânica da parte dos três) e reverenciavam a platéia que, como em todo o show, gritavam freneticamente... Esse não estava sendo diferente... Taylor rezava para sair daquele lugar o mais rápido possível! Precisava de férias! Descanso! Aceitava até um SPA, mas precisava de algo que pudesse fazê-lo se livrar por um momento das luzes, fazê-lo lembrar que era uma pessoa como qualquer outra! (Aqui entre nós, esse papo de que "continuamos sendo uma pessoa como todas as outras", não dura muito tempo)...

Jogou os tênis num canto do quarto de hotel. Seus irmãos ainda conseguiam ficar acesos e faziam uma bagunça considerável, tanto que nem perceberam Taylor entrando no banheiro calado e saindo do mesmo jeito indo se deitar na cama...

Isaac, apesar de mais velho, era também um brincalhão e substituía Taylor quando este não parecia estar em um de seus melhores momentos (o que estava se tornando mais freqüente)... Zac cantava, contava piadas (sem efeitos com Taylor), brincava de dar porrada em Isaac dentre outras brincadeiras para não dormir... Foi durante um troca tapas com o irmão mais velho que, sem querer, Zac caiu em cima de Taylor (que tentava dormir).

-PORRA, SEU ANIMAL!!! -Bradou o rapaz jogando Zac pro lado. -NÃO ESTÁ ME VENDO AQUI?! QUE MERDA! EU QUERO DORMIR!!!

-Porra, que merda eu quero dormir... -Zoava Zac com voz de escárnio. -Dormir é o que você mais faz! ACORDA!!!! -Zac pulou em cima do irmão.

-ZAC!!!!! VAI À MERDA!!! -Taylor o afastou com um soco. -SE VOCÊ QUER FICAR DE PUTARIA COM O IKE, VÃO PRA OUTRO LUGAR!!! MAS ME DEIXA DORMIR!!!!

-Taylor... -Zac chamou jogado no chão conferindo possíveis danos e fingindo impaciência misturada com deboche. -Você ultimamente tem estado patético...

-Tay, tem alguma coisa errada com você? -Isaac perguntou preocupando-se... Seu irmão não era daquele jeito...

-Nossa! Alguém resolveu prestar atenção em mim...! -Ironizou Taylor. -Que lerdeza... Mas... Não maninho... Não tem nada errado comigo...EU S" ESTOU QUERENDO DORMIR!! Se vocês têm energia sobrando, EU não tenho! Por favor, calem a porra da boca porque eu quero dormir!

-Ei! Eu não tenho porra na boca, não!! -Reclamou Zac já de pé. -Ah já sei...!! Deve ser justamente isso que ele tá precisando, né? Tá sentindo falta de uma boa porra na boca, certo Taylor?!

Taylor levantou da cama indo na direção do irmão menor... Foi interrompido pela mão de Ike no seu braço.

-Você não é assim... Não encosta no garoto!

-Se eu não meter a mão na cara dele, quando o pirralho vai criar respeito?

-Pirralho não! Eu tenho 17 anos!

-Pirralho... -Comentaram os outros dois irmãos.

-Zac, vai pro quarto do papai enquanto eu converso com o Tay. -Pediu Isaac arrastando Taylor pra perto da cama.

-Vai dar porra pra ele? -Atiçou o garoto.

-Zac, seu inconseqüente! SAI DAQUI!!! -Mandou o mais velho segurando Taylor para que ele não avançasse novamente em Zac.

Assim que o menor saiu Ike e Tay sentaram-se na beira da cama para conversarem. Ficaram um bom tempo tentando se entender, já que Taylor não conseguia se acalmar.

-Muito obrigado por você se preocupar comigo, Ike. Só que a única coisa que eu quero agora é dormir... E claro, um momento de paz! Será que você consegue me entender? É algo comigo e não quero envolver ninguém.

-Mas Taylor me deixa eu te ajudar. Diz o que está acontecendo...

-Isaac, eu só preciso de férias... Só isso. Estou cansado preciso de um tempo comigo sem ter ninguém no meu pé, querendo saber o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer! Quero um momento de liberdade, só isso!

-É só isso mesmo?

-Claro que é!! Sabe o que é você não cantar com vontade? Fingir uma coisa que não é real?

-Tudo bem... Aproveita pra dormir enquanto eu converso com o nosso pai. Quer férias? Eu pretendo consegui-la pra você...

* * *

.::Continua::. 


	2. Ato 02

Nota 1: _esta é uma fanfic de Hanson, mas de conteúdo YAOI, ou seja, contém cenas homossexuais, gays. Sim. Why not?? u.u  
So... Se você não é chegado nesse estilo, não gostaria de ver um dos três loirinhos de quatro por um homem, **NÃO CONTINUE** A LER ESSA FIC!  
Bom... A fic se passa meses antes do Taylor se casar..._

Nota 2: _Todos os personagens dessa fic são fictícios, claro que há suas escessões tipo os irmãos Hanson, os pais deles e a namorada do Tay.... Ahn... Boa leitura! _

Nota 3: _Tudo bem que a fic já está toda pronta e que eu vou colocando aki os atos aos poucos, mas tipo... comentem ok?_

Nota 4: _Sobre o tamanho do texto... Vamos introduzindo devagar beleza? .  
Bjos._

* * *

**O Despertar de um Homem - Ato 2 -**

No dia seguinte tudo transcorreu como de costume... Entrevistas, show, reuniões... E foi assim até o final do mês, quando o Senhor Walker se dirigiu ao filho, logo depois que chegaram de uma reunião com a gravadora, curioso para saber um lugar em especial onde ele gostaria de ir. De início não entendeu, mas logo que Isaac chegou lhe explicou tudo.

-Lembra-se que lhe prometi férias? -Perguntou Isaac meio que escondendo o sorriso. -Escolha um lugar para podermos ir.

"Podermos... ir...?" -Taylor pensou. Ele não queria ser indelicado, mas estava completamente fora de seus planos passar essas "férias" junto com seus irmãos ou seus pais. Os via durante as 24 horas dos 365 dias do ano! -Perai, perai, perai... Podermos?

-É. -Confirmou Walker. -Você estava pensando em alguma outra coisa, meu filho?

-Não... Sabe o que é pai...?

-É que nós precisamos conversar melhor reservadamente e depois nós voltamos para acertar tudinho, tá pai? -Cortou Isaac sentindo que aquele convite não foi muito bem aceito por Taylor. -Voltamos num instante.

Os dois se afastaram e Walker não entendeu nada... Sozinhos e longe de ouvidos curiosos os dois conversavam.

-O que tá pegando agora? -Perguntou Isaac parecendo impaciente.

-Eu pensava em ficar num lugar... Tranqüilo e... Bom, sozinho.

-Sozinho?!

-Tente entender Ike... Eu já não agüento olhar pra cara de vocês. Te adoro, adoro o Zac, por mais que isso pareça mentira... Só que... Eu quero férias da banda também...

-E pra onde você gostaria de ir?

-Não sei... Algum lugar que eu não vá muito e que eu seja tratado como uma pessoa comum.

-... -Isaac pensava. -Não quero que você vá pra um lugar onde possa fazer merdas... Por isso, acho que já sei pra onde você pode ir... -Falava devagar e pensativo olhando para o irmão. -Vamos falar com o pai... Ou melhor, me dá um tempo para que eu possa falar com ele. Enquanto isso pensa no que você poderia fazer longe da gente sem fazer merda e no que você poderia fazer de bom sem seus irmãos na casa do tio Ed.

-Como é que é?! No tio Ed?! -Protestou Taylor. -Mas lá é muito chato! Meio de mato, roça braba, uma fazenda!!

-Você queria paz e tranqüilidade, não queria? Então, estou te dando isso... Espero que você aceite essa oferta. Como eu disse, não quero você por aí fazendo merda.

-Você está me intimando a ir?

-... -Isaac fez cara de quem procurava por uma resposta. -Pode ser... Interprete como quiser.

O rapaz saiu em direção o pai enquanto Taylor protestava a decisão do irmão. Tempos depois Isaac voltou com um sorriso no rosto.

-Pronto. Tá tudo certo.

-Tá tudo certo o que?

-Nosso pai vai ligar pro tio Ed e a tia Jessy falando que você deve ir pra lá amanhã.

-Como é que é?! Ah não! Isaac isso é tortura! A tia Jessy fica me paparicando e o tio Ed vive me enchendo os ouvidos com história sem fim, piadas sem graça, e me atolando de coisas pra fazer naquela fazenda! Sem contar o filho deles, o... o...

-O nosso primo Jason? -Completou Isaac.

-Esse mesmo! Ele é mito chato, implica sempre comigo, não me deixa em paz!!

-TAY! -Isaac chamou tentando calar o irmão. -Não se esqueça que isso foi a... Sete anos. Nosso primo cresceu e com certeza não é mais um pentelho como antes, tanto que está fazendo um curso em Nova Jersey. A tia Jessy e o tio Ed estão morando na mesma fazenda sim, só que aconteceram umas mudanças... Agora o número de empregados cresceu... Parece que o tio acertou no que produz. Precisa se inteirar mais dos assuntos da família. Por exemplo... Se o seu medo é o primo Jason... Ele não estará lá por causa das aulas no curso. Parece que está fazendo curso de desenho HQ em Nova Jersey... Super conhecida essa escola, só que eu não lembro o nome agora...

-Taylor!!! -Zac entrava no quarto com uma felicidade sarcástica no rosto. -Soube que você vai pra casa do tio Ed amanhã... Meus pêsames!

-Só de ouvir a tua voz me pergunto a que horas eu vou sair daqui. -Reclamou Taylor se soltando do abraço do irmão.

-Eu também te amo, maninho... E aí, ansioso para chegar lá e encontrar o nosso primo Jason? Fiquei sabendo que não foge à regra da nossa geração...

-Como é?! -Os dois perguntaram se entender o que o garoto se referia.

-Digamos que... Ele é... Bonito e simpático como a nossa geração. Vê só, nossos primos e primas são maneiros, simpáticos, boa aparência...

-Zac... Só você mesmo... -Riu Ike.

-Em Tay... Ansioso pra conhecer de novo o nosso priminho?

-Não me enche! -Respondeu Tay se levantando e saindo do quarto.

-Zac, porque você está tão implicante com Taylor? -Perguntou Isaac assim que ficou sozinho com o irmão.

-Eu não estou implicante. -Respondeu ligando o computador. -Ele é que dá margem às minhas zoações.

-Zac, suas zoações costumam ter limites... Ao contrário do que estou vendo de uns tempos pra cá... Por que você está pegando no pé do Tay?

-Porque ele dá motivo! -Insistiu.

-E que motivos são esses que provocam brincadeiras tão baixas?

-Como se você não soubesse... -Zac respondeu sem a intenção de fazer-se ouvido.

-Como é? O que você disse? Eu ouvi direito?

-Não sei se você ouviu direito, mas farei o favor de lhe repetir... -Falou virando-se para o irmão mais velho e fitando-o com um olhar mais sério e desafiador. -Os motivos da minha brincadeira são os mesmos motivos dessa sua preocupação em 'domar' o Tay. Ou você acha que eu não reparei e comecei a fuçar por aí?

-Zac...

-Pode deixar. Eu vou ficar de bico fechado... Só que... Seu plano de 'purificação' pode ir por água a baixo...

"-Porque?  
-Se por acaso nosso primo voltar... O nosso belo irmão não vai ter 'paz e tranqüilidade'...  
-Você acha?  
-Eu tenho certeza..."

E assim no dia seguinte, logo pela manhã, Taylor foi levado por um segurança até a fazenda dos tios. Como partiram logo cedo, o garoto não agüentou ficar acordado durante as primeiras horas de estrada. Acordou com um vento gelado e cheiroso correndo sua face... Abriu os olhos e viu uma paisagem que lhe deixou animado.

"É... O Ike sabia o que falava quando me intimou a vir pra cá... É perfeito..." -Sorriu o garoto.

* * *

.::Continua::. 


	3. Ato 03

Nota 1: _esta é uma fanfic de Hanson, mas de conteúdo YAOI, ou seja, contém cenas homossexuais, gays. Sim. Why not?? u.u  
So... Se você não é chegado nesse estilo, não gostaria de ver um dos três loirinhos de quatro por um homem, **NÃO CONTINUE** A LER ESSA FIC!  
Bom... A fic se passa meses antes do Taylor se casar..._

Nota 2: _Todos os personagens dessa fic são fictícios, claro que há suas escessões tipo os irmãos Hanson, os pais deles e a namorada do Tay.... Ahn... Boa leitura! _

Nota 3: _Tudo bem que a fic já está toda pronta e que eu vou colocando aki os atos aos poucos, mas tipo... comentem ok?_

Nota 4: _Sobre o tamanho do texto... Vamos introduzindo devagar beleza? .  
Bjos._

* * *

**O Despertar de um Homem - Ato 3 -**

Taylor entrou na sala bem iluminada e aconchegante, logo depois de seu segurança. Grande sim, mas parecia ser bem maior há sete anos atrás, quando lembrava-se de correr para um lado e outro com seus irmãos e primos, gritando e rindo. Taylor só teve as lembranças interrompidas pela voz de uma mulher... Parecia espantada e ao mesmo tempo ansiosa por estar ali.  
-Jordan!! Meu menino!!

O rapaz se virou e deu um sorriso (era difícil ouvir esse nome). Viu a mulher se aproximar com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, era uma senhora de cabelos já grisalhos, olhos de um azul cinzento e meia estatura.  
-Como você cresceu!! Cresceu muito!! Você era um piolhinho...  
-Tia... Não exagere... -Riu vermelho.  
-Continua o mesmo tímido de sempre... -Observou a tia pela reação do garoto

Lembrava-se dela não muito diferente. Os cabelos ainda apresentavam-se alguns fios loiros, menos pregas no rosto, mas a mesma alegria. Quando anos será que tinha? Depois de sete anos... Talvez uns 60 ou próximo disso.  
-Então, meu filho, quanto tempo pretende passar aqui? -Perguntou Jessy levando o garoto a sentar se num sofá no centro da sala.  
-Não sei exatamente... Uma semana talvez. -Respondeu.  
-Seu pai disse que não estava bem, que precisava de férias. Tem certeza que uma semana vai ser suficiente para revitalizar as forças?  
-Sinceramente, tia... Não faço a mínima idéia. -Sorriu sem jeito.  
-Fique o tempo que achar necessário e só volte pra casa quando achar que já está melhor. Tudo bem? Sinta-se em casa.  
-Obrigado tia... Mas me sentir em casa vai ser um pouco difícil... São sete anos sem ter contato e...  
-E você está muito cheio de cerimônia. -Cortou a tia. -Sua mãe ainda mantém contato e apesar de vocês não terem mais tempo pra nos visitar, sua mãe e suas irmãs tem de sobra durante as férias do colégio.  
-Jessy, o menino chegou?! -Uma voz masculina fez-se ouvir da varanda que circundava a casa.

Um homem alto de cabelos pretos e um tanto... forte (pra não dizer gordo) entrou pela porta da varanda com seu farto bigode, também, preto. De certo era tintura, Taylor não se lembrava do tio ter cabelos pretos, mas castanhos como os olhos escuros. Ganhou alguns pesos em sete anos e parecia também que tinha encolhido (quando menor tinha um certo medo do tio). Com energia Taylor foi levantado do sofá pelas pesadas mãos do tio que lhe cumprimentava com um abraço.  
-Jordan? Onde está o menino que saiu dessa casa há pouco tempo?! Já é um homem! O que Walker anda colocando na comida de vocês hein?! Espero que fique bastante tempo conosco.  
-Eu também... -Taylor estava tonto com os tapas nas costas que o tio deu durante o abraço. -Bom, eu acho que eu tenho que apresentá-los... Esse é Steve, nosso segurança. Steve, meu tio Edward e minha tia Jessy.

Cumprimentaram-se.  
-Vai ficar conosco também Steve? -Perguntou Jessy sem mudar o tom que usava com Taylor.  
Steve olhou para Taylor esperando uma resposta.  
-Ele deve ficar alguns dias sim. Só enquanto eu me adapto e para relaxar também. -Sorriu. -Espero que não fiquem chateados com a presença dele do meu lado.  
-Quê isso menino! -Riu Ed. -Será um prazer. Espero que goste da nossa fazenda.  
-Obrigado, espero não incomodar. -Agradeceu Steve.  
-Bom, vocês devem estar cansados da viagem, estou certa? -Perguntou Jessy se levantando do sofá. -Vou lhes mostrar onde vão dormir e preparar um almoço caprichado, ok?! Venham comigo.

Taylor e Steve seguiram a tia Jessy até o segundo andar da casa. Andaram por um corredor com bastante portas e pararam numa das últimas.  
-Esse aqui é especial e ideal para você Jordan. -Ela abriu a porta. -Tem ligação com o outro quarto onde o Steve pode ficar. Caso você tenha algum problema... Ele está por perto.

Taylor olhou para a porta que liga os dois quartos, a tia a abria. Logo em seguida olhou para Steve que repousava as malas num canto do quarto.  
-Aqui fica o banheiro. -Indicou uma porta ao lado da janela. -Guarde o que quiser no armário e nas gavetas... Só peço para que mantenha seu quarto arrumado. Nada de meias espalhadas, cuecas, roupas jogadas... Arrume sua cama quando levantar. Apesar de tudo, você não está num hotel e seria bom se vocês colaborassem com as arrumadeiras.

Taylor concordou com tudo e quando olhou novamente para Steve percebeu que este sorria.  
-Eu sei que você e seus irmãos são muito bagunceiros. Steve. -Chamou. -Venha, vou lhe mostrar o seu quarto...

...  
Steve e Taylor resolveram tomar um banho depois de desarrumarem as malas. Antes de descerem ficaram conversando no quarto do segurança.  
-Cama de casal, vista pro nada, banheira... Você ficou com o melhor quarto. -Observou Taylor se jogando na cama do segurança.  
-Provavelmente sua tia achou que eu estou acostumado a dormir numa de casal... -Sorria.  
-E não é?  
-Hum... -Steve pensava. -Mais ou menos. Por mim tanto faz. Parece que ultimamente eu tenho dormido numa de solteiro muito fria, sabe?  
-Ah é? Porque? -Riu Taylor  
-A pessoa com quem eu costumo dormir anda sumida. -Respondeu.  
-Sumida? Acha que ela reaparece? -Continuava animado.  
-Quem sabe...? -Deitou-se de bruços ao lado de Taylor.  
-Tem esperança que ela volte?  
-... Tenho. Gosto muito dela... É muito querida por mim.  
-E porque você não liga atrás dela?  
-Pra que? -Riu Steve.  
-Ah... Pra falar que quer vê-la, que está com saudades, que precisa tê-la do seu lado... Essas coisas.  
-O que você faria no meu lugar?  
-O que eu faria? -Taylor parou pra pensar, mas não respondeu. -Acho que iria atrás dela e daria lhe um belo beijo na boca pra não se esquecer mais de mim. -Riram.  
-Vai me mostrar a fazenda?  
-Posso tentar. Já nem lembro mais se sei onde fica o que por aqui...  
-Nossa, isso só por que vocês ficaram sete anos sem vir aqui. Imagina se fosse por mais tempo?  
-Claro! São sete anos, tudo bem, mas são sete anos tendo que gravar na cabeça acordes, letras de música, nomes de fulano, ciclano e beltrano... É normal esquecer!  
-Mas agora tente se desligar de tudo isso e aproveitar sua estada aqui. -Pediu Steve com um sorriso e mexendo no cabelo do rapaz. -Quero ver se aproveito para me distrair e relaxar também.  
-Nada de trabalho? -Perguntou de olhos fechados recebendo o carinho no cabelo.  
-Nada de trabalho. -Confirmou o segurança com uma voz meio perdida.

Steve é o tipo de segurança calmo, mas que impõe respeito quando fala, mas nem por isso deixa de ser sutil com os amigos. Alto, bem dotado de corpo, branco com cabelos pretos (naturais) e olhos bem verdes, beirava os 28 a 30 anos. Já fazia um tempo que trabalhava para a banda, mas há menos de um ano que começou a trabalhar com os três garotos. Tornou-se amigo dos irmãos, mas criou com Taylor uma amizade em especial. Eram quase inseparáveis quando longe das luzes e fora de lugares públicos.

* * *

.::Continua::. 


	4. Ato 04

Nota 1: _esta é uma fanfic de Hanson, mas de conteúdo YAOI, ou seja, contém cenas homossexuais, gays. Sim. Why not?? u.u  
So... Se você não é chegado nesse estilo, não gostaria de ver um dos três loirinhos de quatro por um homem, **NÃO CONTINUE** A LER ESSA FIC!  
Bom... A fic se passa meses antes do Taylor se casar..._

Nota 2: _Todos os personagens dessa fic são fictícios, claro que há suas escessões tipo os irmãos Hanson, os pais deles e a namorada do Tay.... Ahn... Boa leitura! _

Nota 3: _Tudo bem que a fic já está toda pronta e que eu vou colocando aki os atos aos poucos, mas tipo... comentem ok?_

Nota 4: _Sobre o tamanho do texto... Vamos introduzindo devagar beleza? .  
Bjos._

* * *

**O Despertar de um Homem - Ato 4 -**

Depois do jantar Taylor e Steve ainda ficaram durante algum tempo na sala com Jessy e Edward, até resolverem se recolher. Assim que saiu do banho e se arrumou, Tay passou para o quarto de Steve. Encontrou seu segurança deitado na cama, vestindo um pijama preto com detalhes cinza e estava lendo algo.  
-Você só veste preto? -Taylor perguntou se aproximando da cama.  
-Coincidência. -Respondeu desviando a atenção do livro.  
-Sei... Já telefonou pra pessoa?  
-Que pessoa?  
-A que está sumida...  
-Ah, sim... E porque eu ligaria?  
-Ah... Mas você é chato! -Riu Taylor. -Você não disse que essa pessoa está sumida e que a sua cama anda meio fria por causa disso?  
-É. E você quer saber se eu liguei, né?  
-É. Ligou?  
-Não.  
-Porque??!! -Tay se assustou.  
-Pra que eu vou ligar se eu posso dizer pessoalmente? -Respondeu com um tom meio safado.  
-Então porque você não diz? -Taylor abriu um sorriso. -Diz!  
-...  
-Fala!!! -Pediu Taylor se deitando na cama ao lado do segurança. -Fala Steve...  
-... -O segurança pensou contendo um sorriso. Logo em seguida olhou para o garoto. -Dorme comigo hoje?  
-E você ainda pergunta?! -Taylor se jogou em cima de Steve atravessando-se sobre o segurança e agarrando-se ao pescoço dele.  
-Você que pediu!! -Steve o abraçou.  
-Ingênuo... Não ia pro teu quarto por que meu irmão estava no meu pé. O Isaac anda com uns vocabulários estranhos comigo... Acho que sabe... Ou desconfia...  
-Vamos parar de falar sobre os seus irmãos? Adoro eles, mas estamos aqui pra descansar, esquecer que existe o 'lá fora'... Dorme comigo hoje.  
-Quando você quiser... Steve... -Sussurrou o rapaz no ouvido do segurança que se estremeceu.

Taylor olhou para seu segurança com seu perfeito olhar sedutor e faminto, já mirando seu desejo... Viu os lábios entreabertos do segurança, desejou, brincou, saboreou cada movimento das línguas se encontrando. Tão envolvidos, tão concentrados...

O rapaz esperou muito para sentir aquele beijo novamente. Era um beijo proibido, mas era gostoso, com sabor de pecado exaltando volúpia... Taylor sentiu seu rosto ferver e as mãos de seu segurança correrem por suas costas... Tesão... Podia senti-lo... Steve sabia enlouquecê-lo, mas não podia ceder. Deveria conter-se, manter as rédeas, não podia entregar o jogo.  
-Serviço completo? -Perguntou Steve brincando depois de beijá-lo.  
-Você sabe que não.  
-Porque você faz isso? Me provoca e nega.  
-Porque sou eu que mando aqui, você é meu empregado, meu segurança... Deve se submeter à mim.  
-Sedutor e fatal... Adoro seu jeito cafajeste. -Sorriu agora roubando um beijo de Taylor. -Deixa eu te mostrar mais... Me deixa possuí-lo...  
-Não... Você sabe que não... -Respondeu fazendo o contorno dos lábios do segurança, rosados pelos beijos que trocaram, com a ponta dos dedos que brincavam inocentemente.  
-Posso dormir assim com você hoje? -Perguntou Steve acariciando as costas do rapaz.  
-Meu caro Steve... -Falou o rapaz fitando os lábios do outro. -Você pode dormir comigo como quiser... Pode me tocar de qualquer forma... Você só não pode me possuir...  
-Um dia você ainda vai ser meu... -Comentou ao deslizar a mão pela coxa do rapaz. Este ria. -Você já é um homem, quero que mostre isso.

Taylor riu enquanto Steve puxava a coxa do rapaz para entre as suas. Propositalmente Tay se ajeitou por cima do segurança provocando um contato mais íntimo e um gemido de Steve.  
-Eu sou um homem... Você tem uma parcela de culpa nisso... Você me faz sentir assim.  
-Eu?! -Riu Steve descrente. -Ou sua namorada?  
-Os dois. Gosto dela... Mas também gosto de você... Tira essa camisa. Quero ficar mais perto de você.  
-Hum... -Steve sorriu safado. -Eu... Esqueci como se desabotoa o pijama.  
-Se você não desabotoar sozinho, perde mais uma camisa. -Respondeu distribuindo beijos por todo o rosto do segurança e descendo para o pescoço. -Tira a camisa ou eu arranco.

Rindo Steve fez o que Taylor mandou, porém devagar para que o garoto pudesse apreciar melhor o momento. Já Tay acompanhava o momento sentindo o peito do seu segurança vibrar com o toque da sua mão, descendo por seu tórax e abdômen cada vez que a camisa o deixava mais amostra.  
-É isso que você quer, Jordan?  
-Não. -Respondeu beijando-o. -Você sabe que eu só quero dormir com você.  
-Pára. -Mandou Steve afastando o rosto do rapaz com uma mão. -Por que você faz isso? Jordan, eu não sou seu brinquedo.  
-Vamos pular essa parte e nos deitar. -Falou afastando seu corpo do segurança. -Não quero falar sobre isso, tudo bem?  
-Não. Agora quem quer respostas sou eu. Por que você faz isso? Me tenta, me seduz, brinca e quando eu estou pronto você descarta, você nega. Quê isso?  
-Você sabe o que é isso. Eu já falei. Não vou deixar, não quero. Dá pra entender?  
-Assim não dá Taylor, eu... Estou a beira de te esquecer por completo, sabia? Você não é o primeiro e não será o último.  
-Sério? -Taylor perguntou como quem diz "E eu com isso?". -Está cansado de mim por que não libero pra você? Tudo bem, não estou te impedindo de nada. Pode ir procurar outra pessoa, um outro garotinho que queria dar pra você. Você também não é o primeiro e não será o último.  
-Você disse que era virgem nesse assunto.  
-E sou. Não transo, só durmo com a pessoa. E estou muito bem só com isso.  
-Não sabia disso. Com quem você dormia?  
-Não vem ao caso. -Respondeu quase que cortando rispidamente o segurança.  
Deitados e cobertos, Steve abraçou Taylor por trás dando um beijo na nuca do rapaz.  
-Eu vou esperar esse seu medo passar... E eu vou ser o primeiro a te ter, não é?  
-Quem sabe... Boa noite.

Os dois adormeceram abraçados...

Assim se sucederam três noites seguidas, entre beijos e carinhos trocados durante a noite antes de dormirem...

* * *

.::Continua::. 


	5. Ato 05

Nota 1: _esta é uma fanfic de Hanson, mas de conteúdo YAOI, ou seja, contém cenas homossexuais, gays. Sim. Why not?? u.u  
So... Se você não é chegado nesse estilo, não gostaria de ver um dos três loirinhos de quatro por um homem, **NÃO CONTINUE** A LER ESSA FIC!  
Bom... A fic se passa meses antes do Taylor se casar..._

Nota 2: _Todos os personagens dessa fic são fictícios, claro que há suas escessões tipo os irmãos Hanson, os pais deles e a namorada do Tay.... Ahn... Boa leitura! _

Nota 3: _Tudo bem que a fic já está toda pronta e que eu vou colocando aki os atos aos poucos, mas tipo... comentem ok?_

Nota 4: _Sobre o tamanho do texto... Vamos introduzindo devagar beleza? .  
Bjos._

* * *

**O Despertar de um Homem - Ato 5 -**

No quarto dia Steve teve que voltar para o seu trabalho ao lado dos outros seguranças da banda. O trato era esperar o rapaz se adaptar e voltar ao trabalho... Não desobedeceria.

Taylor, logo que acordaram, já se percebia inconsolável. As noites que passaram juntos foram rápidas demais! Passaram muito tempo longe um do outro e quando conseguiam ficar juntos era por tão pouco tempo! Steve tentou consolá-lo, mas dizer que logo estariam juntos e que tentaria desfazer o cerco que Isaac criava entre os dois não foi de todo a solução.

Partiu logo depois do almoço por insistência de Jessy. Taylor o acompanhou até o carro.  
-Comporte-se. Quero meu virgenzinho inteiro quando eu voltar pra te levar de volta. -Brincou Steve.  
-Pode deixar. Estarei inteiro pra te provocar mais. -Provocou o rapaz.  
-Jordan... -Chamou Steve.  
-Que é?  
-Te amo, tá?  
-Você é patético. -Riu Taylor.  
-Mas você gosta... -Disse entrando no carro.

Taylor se debruçou na janela do motorista fitando seu segurança.  
-Vê se volta virgem, tá? -Steve brincou novamente fazendo um carinho maroto no queixo do rapaz. -E cuidado com os caseiros... Já vi muito filme pornô desse gênero, onde o caseiro é o maior safado!  
-E você é mais! Fica vendo isso!  
-Estimula. -Riu o segurança. -Já que você não libera... Com o tempo você aprenderá. Tenho que ir.  
-Não sem antes me dar um beijo.  
-Aqui?! Está louco?! Vai que alguém está olhando!

Taylor levantou o rosto para olhar ao redor enquanto Steve ligava o carro. O segurança virou o rosto para o lado da janela com a intenção de falar com Taylor, mas não esperava que este também voltasse para lhe falar... Um beijo desajeitado os uniu. Era exatamente o que Tay queria, por isso não ofereceu resistência, pelo contrário, forçou-se mais contra os lábios de seu segurança.  
Steve não esperava por aquela loucura. Tentou sair das mãos que o prendiam, mas acabou se rendendo àqueles lábios doces e rosados que pareciam dizer lhe que eram só seus do que de qualquer outro ou outra.

Apesar de mais velho, Steve não compreendia a sensação que aquele garoto lhe causava. Era isso que tanto o prendia à Taylor, essa sensação diferente... Taylor provocava um calor diferente crescer entre suas pernas. Provocava seus sentidos a ponto de enlouquecê-lo, fazê-lo largar o trabalho para satisfazer os caprichos do jovem, sem esperar um retorno... Taylor era o único que conseguia fazê-lo de escravo a seu bel-prazer. O único que provocava seus estímulos, ruborizava seu rosto, deixava seu corpo em brasas, lhe enchia de tesão e deixava seu sexo em riste. Porém, ao mesmo tempo, era o único que lhe negava, que mantinha-se distante e intocado...  
Taylor jogava com Steve. O possuía, mas mantinha-se longe; não o tocava mais íntimo, mas o enlouquecia... Perdia a vergonha nas mãos e nos lábios daquele rapaz... Daquele homem... Que o pertencia sem pertencê-lo.

Steve voltou para Tulsa pensando no beijo de seu lourinho inconseqüente e em tudo que este lhe causava... Era tudo gostoso demais, apesar do rapaz lhe negar ser possuído. Ali estava todo o seu charme, num lugar que Taylor o proibia de tocar... Curiosidade e sedução... E Jordan o seduzia tão fácil... Steve não sentia vergonha disso, até gostava. Saber que um garoto quase dez anos mais novo que ele, conseguia seduzi-lo de tal forma, a tal ponto o enlouquecia e era excitante.  
Voltou para Tulsa com um sorriso em especial no rosto.

...  
O resto da tarde Taylor passou com o tio. Ajudando no que podia no celeiro, principalmente. Foi quando começou a reparar que tinha habilidade com animais...

...  
Dois dias se passaram sem Steve e apenas cuidando de cães, cavalos e ajudando Jessy, vez por outra, com a horta que plantava atrás do celeiro. Mau via o tempo passar...  
-Tio, posso dar uma volta à cavalo?

Taylor estava com os tios tomando seu café da manhã... Tentava se acostumar ao leite direto da vaca (que ainda não descia muito bem) e degustava um pão feito pela própria tia (que estava delicioso).  
-Claro! É só escolher o cavalo. Onde pretende ir?  
-Na cachoeira... Quero saber se ainda sei chegar lá. Tudo bem se eu usar o Shadow?  
-Tudo bem... Só toma cuidado com ele porque é único.  
-Tá.  
-Bom, eu tenho certeza de que ainda sabe onde fica. -Falou Jessy. -Seu primo adora aquele lugar...  
-Aliás, todos que conhecem adoram aquela cachoeira! -Corrigiu Ed.  
-Só me lembro da água transparente e um arco-íris que se formava no meio da queda d'água...  
-Sei... Não foi a última vez que você esteve aqui com seus irmãos? -Perguntou Jessy. -Quando aconteceu aquele rolo entre você e sua prima?  
-Ahn... É... Deve ter sido... -Taylor ficou encabulado. -Eu nem sabia que ela era minha prima, tia... E ela também não sabia.  
-Isso é verdade! Ela não sabia... Mas que foi engraçado, isso foi!  
-É... E muito embaraçoso também...

Continuaram conversando enquanto tomavam o café. Assim que terminou Taylor subiu para o quarto, se arrumou e foi para o celeiro pegar o cavalo. Lindo, completamente negro (daí o nome Shadow "Sombra"), um pêlo que chegava a brilhar! Jordan se apaixonou pelo animal assim que o viu e realmente era de uma beleza extrema... Taylor riu... Era tão perfeccionista assim?!

Não se demorou venerando o porte do animal selou o bicho e saiu com uma postura de quem já montara várias vezes um cavalo.

...  
Lembrava de que o caminho não era dos melhores, mas parecia que Edward resolvera facilitar o caminho para quem quisesse chegar até a cachoeira... Uma trilha havia sido feita e o mato que antes só se transpassava a pé, não estava mais por lá. Era uma pena, por era justamente o aspecto selvagem e perigoso daquele caminho que fazia o encanto da cachoeira ser maior do que o natural...

Não muito tempo cavalgando Taylor chegou a parte em que era impossível avançar montado. Desceu do cavalo, o caminho agora era só de rochas...  
-Bom, pelo menos isso foi preservado... -Comentava o rapaz se assegurando de que a corda do cavalo estava bem presa a uma árvore. -Não acabaram totalmente com a aventura.

Jordan avançou sozinho pelas rochas tendo cuidado para não escorregar... O lugar era fechado pela vegetação o que o tornava agradável e úmido, por isso algumas rochas apresentavam uma fina camada de limo... Taylor adorava aquele lugar.

...  
Podia ouvir o barulho da queda das águas, era único. Viveu toda a sua adolescência ouvindo aquele som relaxante até em seus pensamentos. A margem daquela cachoeira já foi palco para grandes aventuras e também para seus momentos de reflexão... Sempre que precisava era ali que achava a solução de seus problemas...

O rapaz de olhos castanhos (quase mel), cabelos castanho claro e de uma estatura mediana parou próximo à margem encostando-se a uma pedra. Preferiu ficar de costas para a cachoeira apenas ouvindo o som da queda e relembrando os bons momentos ali...

...  
Tay chegou à margem e se deparou com a linda visão daquela cachoeira... Quanta coisa aconteceu ali! Lembrava-se que enquanto seus primos se distanciavam de volta para casa, ele tinha... Assediado uma prima... O rapaz riu. Quase foi sua primeira vez com uma mulher, só não foi por que seus tios (preocupados com o sumiço deles) os pegaram em flagrante!  
"Lembrando agora... Isso foi hilário!" -Pensava Tay.

Sem perder muito tempo com as lembranças, Jordan começou a se despir ávido por lançar-se àquelas águas transparentes.

...  
"Meu primeiro beijo... Meu primeiro namorado..."  
O rapaz que estava atrás da pedra abriu os olhos com um sorriso saudoso e ao mesmo tempo sacana. Ouviu um barulho diferente como se houvesse mais alguém ali. Virou-se e espiou por trás da pedra...

* * *

.::Continua::. 


	6. Ato 06

Nota 1: _esta é uma fanfic de Hanson, mas de conteúdo YAOI, ou seja, contém cenas homossexuais, gays. Sim. Why not?? u.u  
So... Se você não é chegado nesse estilo, não gostaria de ver um dos três loirinhos de quatro por um homem, **NÃO CONTINUE** A LER ESSA FIC!  
Bom... A fic se passa meses antes do Taylor se casar..._

Nota 2: _Todos os personagens dessa fic são fictícios, claro que há suas escessões tipo os irmãos Hanson, os pais deles e a namorada do Tay.... Ahn... Boa leitura! _

Nota 3: _Tudo bem que a fic já está toda pronta e que eu vou colocando aki os atos aos poucos, mas tipo... comentem ok?_

Nota 4: _Sobre o tamanho do texto... Vamos introduzindo devagar beleza? .  
Bjos._

* * *

**O Despertar de um Homem - Ato 6 -**

Que visão... O corpo... A perfeição em forma de gente... E estava ali, nu! Na sua frente! Quem era aquele demônio que se deliciava com seu recanto? Pois só um demônio para ser tão perfeito!  
-Anjo algum causa um furor tão grande num mortal... -Sussurrou o rapaz desviando por um momento o olhar. -De que inferno esse surgiu? Ou seria apenas uma alucinação? Posso estar louco já que faz um bom tempo que não vejo um homem em tais condições!  
Não podia ficar sem olhar. Voltou a contemplar o lugar... Não era ilusão, o "demônio" continuava divertindo-se nas águas.

Concentrou-se... Seria uma loucura, mas faria isso. Saiu de trás da pedra aproximando-se da margem e contemplando ainda o rapaz que nadava... Tomou fôlego para não deixar que transparecesse seu nervosismo...  
-Ei! A água está boa? -Perguntou animado.

Taylor levou um susto quando ouviu a voz da pessoa a lhe chamar. Tentou se cobrir sob as águas, mas eram transparentes, cobriu-se com as mãos.  
-Q-quê? C-como?!  
-Perguntei se a água está boa.  
-Ah, sim... Está ótima... -Tay não conseguia esconder o embaraço (via-se pelo rosto rubro de vergonha!).  
-É novo por aqui... Ou está só de passagem?  
-Estou de passagem...  
-Ufa... Que alívio... -Sussurrou o rapaz.  
-O que disse?  
-Ah, n-não, não foi nada! Eu não disse nada! -Ficou um tempo calado até que voltou o diálogo. -Posso entrar e me aproximar?  
-C-claro! Não posso impedir.  
-Ah é? Por que?  
-Não sou o dono dessas terras... Acho que qualquer um pode...  
-Sei... -Falou já começando a se despir e rezando para que nada estivesse fora de suas 'condições normais'. -Pretende ficar muito tempo?  
-Não... Acho que não... Meus tios é que moram aqui... Só vim passar um tempo depois volto pros meus pais. -Taylor respondia virando o rosto para que não visse o rapaz se despir.

Sorte para o rapaz, pois Taylor não viu o que havia causado entre suas pernas!  
-Seus tios? Edward e Jessy? -Continuou meio (completamente) encabulado tentando se esconder.  
-Sim. Você os conhece?  
-Aqui nesse fim de mundo quem não conhece a todos? -Falou num tom meio que rancoroso. -Sim, eu os conheço. -Confirmou se dirigindo à água e se escondendo logo.  
-Fim de mundo? Não gosta daqui? -Se virou estranhando ao notar que o outro se abaixou numa rapidez incrível.  
-Gostar eu até gosto... O que mata aqui são as pessoas. Por ser interior, por todos se conhecerem... Acho que é por isso que não passo muito tempo por aqui. Venho só quando posso e dá vontade.

Taylor sorriu escondendo o rosto. Ele também odiava vir para aquele lugar, mas não exatamente pelo mesmo motivo que aquele estranho, que, diga-se de passagem... "Que estranho!" -Pensava Taylor.  
-Mas me diz, o demôn... Quero dizer, você tem nome?  
-Que eu saiba... Jordan.  
-Que você saiba? -O rapaz riu. Além de bonito tem senso de humor! Pesava. -Muito prazer Jordan.  
-E você, tem nome?  
-Humm... Na verdade eu tenho um pseudônimo.  
-Como? -Taylor riu. -Um apelido? E qual seria?  
-Você vai rir...  
-Vou não. -Garantiu já rindo. Taylor parecia mais à vontade mesmo com o estranho ao seu lado.  
-É... Bom... Seria Sheakspear, mas...  
-COMO?! -Taylor riu mais.  
-Eu num falei que você ia rir! -O rapaz estava vermelho, mas também ria do próprio apelido.  
-Tá, desculpa... Prometo que não vou mais rir. -Falou tentando se controlar. -Mas Sheakspear é sacanagem...  
-É... Mas com o tempo mudaram para Romeo...  
-Mas porque essa alusão pelo poeta?  
-Digamos que eu sou o poeta da turma lá na faculdade...  
-Ah é? Que interessante! -Taylor realmente achou interessante apesar da voz de deboche.  
-É... Só que não é como o Romeo apaixonado pela sua Julieta...  
-Não? Então como é?  
-Ah... Esquece. Não é uma coisa muito bonita de se escutar...  
-É tão ruim assim?  
-Na verdade é embaraçoso...  
-Entendo...

Os dois continuaram a conversa animadamente. "Romeo", como Taylor cismava em chamá-lo (também só tinha como chamá-lo assim!), sentia-se relaxado... E o que antes era embaraçoso, tornou-se menos incômodo.

Ficaram na cachoeira conversando e tomando sol nas pedras para se secarem, até Jordan perceber que o sol já se escondia... Precisava voltar, seus tios poderiam estar preocupados.  
-Tem certeza que precisa ir? -Perguntou Romeo meio desanimado com a decisão de Jordan. -Fica mais um pouco, cara!  
-Num dá... -Explicava-se Jordan colocando a roupa. -Preciso voltar, meus tios devem estar preocupados e falei que não iria me demorar... Daqui a pouco a janta é servida e...

Sem que esperasse Taylor sente seu braço ser agarrado e seu corpo ser puxado para trás. Desequilibrou-se e caiu sobre algo macio, talvez um corpo. Só pôde constatar que era um corpo quando sentiu um beijo.

Arregalou os olhos e encontrou Romeo lhe roubando aquele beijo. Ficou desesperado, tentou se livrar dando socos e se revirando no chão até que conseguiu ser solto.  
-Quê isso?! -Taylor estava indignado.  
-Um beijo. -Respondeu sem cerimônias.  
-Cara, eu te dei confiança pra isso?! Que história é essa?!  
-Desculpa... Pensei que você fosse gostar...  
-Claro que não!!! O que te deu na cabeça??!!  
-Você parecia querer... O jeito como você olhava pra minha boca... Enquanto conversávamos...

Taylor gelou! Ele não tinha visto, mas tentou admirar aqueles lábios quando Romeo não estivesse olhando em seus olhos ou para ele...  
"Será que ele percebeu mais?" -Pensava enquanto olhava para Romeo calado com um olhar assustado (pela gafe) e possesso (pela atitude do rapaz).

Virou as costas e saiu dali o mais rápido que pôde sem olhar para trás. Ao chegar onde Shadow estava aproximou-se do animal fazendo um carinho na crina do cavalo e pensando...  
"Que merda... Que sujeito mais atrevido... Me roubar um beijo que é do meu segurança!" -Taylor sorriu safado. -"Mais que lábios gostosos..."

Montou no cavalo e retornou a casa dos tios.

...  
No lago, Romeo ainda ficou mais um tempo vendo Jordan se distanciar...  
-Droga... Estraguei tudo... Mas eu pensei que ele quisesse...

Levantou-se de onde estava (no chão, jogado próximo da margem da cachoeira) e começou a se arrumar.  
-Bom, é melhor eu ficar por aqui hoje. Não quero aparecer por enquanto... -Sorriu safado e cínico. -Como você cresceu..

* * *

.::Continua::. 


	7. Ato 07

Nota 1: _esta é uma fanfic de Hanson, mas de conteúdo YAOI, ou seja, contém cenas homossexuais, gays. Sim. Why not?? u.u  
So... Se você não é chegado nesse estilo, não gostaria de ver um dos três loirinhos de quatro por um homem, **NÃO CONTINUE** A LER ESSA FIC!  
Bom... A fic se passa meses antes do Taylor se casar..._

Nota 2: _Todos os personagens dessa fic são fictícios, claro que há suas escessões tipo os irmãos Hanson, os pais deles e a namorada do Tay.... Ahn... Boa leitura! _

Nota 3: _Tudo bem que a fic já está toda pronta e que eu vou colocando aki os atos aos poucos, mas tipo... comentem ok?_

Nota 4: _Sobre o tamanho do texto... Vamos introduzindo devagar beleza? .  
Bjos._

* * *

**O Despertar de um Homem - Ato7 -**

Dia seguinte: Taylor acordou indisposto naquela manhã e preferiu não se levantar para o café. Ficaria mais um pouco deitado até que sua tia resolvesse chamá-lo ou assim que sua vontade (ou fome) resolvesse dar as caras.  
Ousado... Aquele rapaz era ousado demais! Como poderia supor algo tão... Tão... Na cara! Poderia até ser o que Taylor queria, mas não significava que podia!

O dia passou e a fome não veio, em compensação a vontade de voltar na cachoeira aumentou de tal forma que não conseguia mais ficar parado no quarto. Andava de um lado para o outro impaciente tentando conter a vontade de ver aquele rapaz de novo... Romeo...

-Jordan?! Demorou pra descer, fiquei preocupada. -Jessy recepcionou a rapaz que parecia um pouco inquieto.  
-Desculpa tia... Eu vou dar uma volta, tá? Não se preocupa não que eu volto pro jantar.  
-Não vai almoçar meu filho? Não comeu nada!  
-Não!! -Gritou já do lado de fora indo pegar um cavalo.

Novamente levou Shadow simpatizou com o animal, já estavam acostumados. Deixou-o no mesmo lugar do dia anterior e seguiu o resto do caminho a pé. Ao chegar na margem da cachoeira não encontrou ninguém. Sentou-se numa pedra um pouco cabisbaixo e ficou contemplando aquela maravilha de águas cristalinas... Lembrou-se de Romeo e do beijo que este lhe roubou... Parou de prestar atenção ao seu redor para prender se às sensações.

-Oi. -Sussurrou no ouvido de Taylor que se assustou.  
-Ãh? Ah é... Oi... -Ficou vermelho.  
-Sabia que votaria...  
-Como "sabia"?  
-Sabendo. Gostei dos seus lábios... São macios... -Dizia em quando passava os dedos numa carícia suave. -Parecem veludos... -Sorriu.  
-Passei a manhã toda...  
-Pensando em mim? -Cortou. -Eu passei a noite e a manhã toda pensando em você...

Jordan olhou pra ele meio embaraçado.

-Adoro esse seu jeito sabia?  
-Meu jeito?  
-Tímido... Esse seu jeito esconde tudo o que você faz ou é capaz de fazer... Estou certo?  
Taylor prendeu o riso ao lembrar das provocações feitas para Steve.  
-Eu quero ver isso...  
-Você quer o que?!

Romeo se aproximou mais distribuindo beijos pelo pescoço do rapaz. Taylor não se afastou, apenas deixou rolar para ver até onde iria aquela loucura.  
-Eu quero... Você... -Sussurrou no pé do ouvido fazendo Taylor se arrepiar. -Será que pode entender?  
-Ai meu Deus...  
-Não põe Ele no meio dessa perversão... Deixa Ele quieto... Me chama... -Sussurrava enquanto distribuía beijos mesclados com lambidas pelo corpo de Taylor.

Aquele homem era certeiro! O seduzia com toque em lugares certos... Agora estava sentindo na pele o que fazia com Steve.  
-Steve... -Sussurrou ao lembrar do segurança.

Romeo parou e o encarou.  
-Quem é Steve?

Tay ainda estava um tanto zonzo jogado na pedra que foi abordado. Nem se ligou que tinha dito o nome do segurança.

-Não vai me dizer que você... Ah e do que isso importa? Só espero que você não se arrependa do que faz... Por que eu não me arrependo...  
-Romeo... Eu...  
-Shiiii...

Mais hábil Romeo começou a tirar a roupa que Taylor estava. O que não demorou muito já que ele quase a arrancava do corpo do rapaz. Numa habilidade maior tirou a própria roupa (estava só de bermuda) sem que deixasse de beijar os lábios de Jordan. Até que os beijos foram ganhando caminho... E Romeo beijava, oras sugava o mamilo, oras tornava-se mais ousado com seus lábios e língua. E prendia-o pelas mãos de encontro à pedra. Voltou a beijar Taylor na boca.  
-Jordan... Posso...?

Taylor só indicou com um gesto da cabeça. "Pode".

Romeo soltou os punhos do garoto e acariciava seu corpo. Beijou -o algumas vezes antes de dar atenção ao pescoço entre lambidas sensuais. Desce novamente beijando todo o corpo de Taylor ao mesmo tempo em que enfiava dois dedos na boca do garoto. Jordan não sabe exatamente o que fazer, mas beija e lambe e suga os dedos deixando-os bem molhados. Foi quando sentiu seu sexo ser lentamente abocanhado. Crispou as unhas na pedra e mordeu os dedos de Romeo, que soltou um gemido de dor baixo.

Romeo chupava, oras lambia o sexo de Jordan com avidez e sem que parasse com a mão livre acariciava as coxas de Taylor e as levantava... Logo o rapaz gozou em meio os gemidos que dava. Depois de sentir todo aquele prazer ser liberado sentiu algo quentinho escorrer pela entradinha virgem.  
-Romeo?! -Taylor se assustou. Tentou se afastar, mas Romeo o segurou forte.  
-Espera você pediu.  
-Não, isso não!  
-E vai me deixar assim? Na vontade? Não mesmo.  
-Não Romeo!

Mas o homem não dava ouvidos e nem liberava a cintura do rapaz que se debatia apavorado. Romeo se pôs sobre o rapaz por entre suas pernas. Taylor sentia o pênis dele de encontro ao seu corpo e deslizava lhe causando uma dor fazendo-o sentir-se rasgado. Primeiro a cabecinha e Tay gemia de dor não sabia de onde tirava voz para gemer, mas gemia. Romeo parou na intenção de fazer o rapaz se acostumar soltou um pouco a cintura de Taylor e acariciou seu rosto.  
-Não se mexe, senão vai ser pior.  
-Tá doendo... -Murmurava que sem voz nenhuma.  
-Relaxa. Só não doeu mais por que eu usei seu sêmen pra lubrificar... Não é dos melhores meios, mas serviu.  
-Seu puto... Sai de cima de mim...  
-Taylor, vamos tornar isso prazeroso para nós dois, tudo bem?

Ao ouvir seu nome o garoto ficou branco (mais do que já é) para logo em seguida ficar roxo, já que vermelho ele já estava do prazer sentido e da recente dor.  
-Olha só. Vai ser melhor pra você e pra mim. Fica quieto até se acostumar e...  
-Me solta... Sai de cima de mim... Não encosta em mim... Tira isso daí!! Você tá me machucando! -Se debatia e tentava bater e se livrar de Romeo.  
-Odeio viado assim... -Bufou. -Eu tentei ser gentil! -Agarrou as mãos do rapaz contra a pedra. -Seria bem melhor se você cooperasse. Mas já que prefere de outro jeito.  
-Eu não prefiro de jeito algum!! Me solta!

Romeo retirou um pouco a cabeça e tornou a investir com tudo. Taylor gritava enquanto Romeo sentia prazer no que fazia. E como sentia, era apertado, quentinho, virgem. E cada vez que pensava nisso mais forçava seu corpo contra o de Taylor e cada vez mais rápido. Sem se importar com quem estava em baixo dele, seu único objetivo ali era chegar ao prazer e era exatamente o que aquele cu virgem estava lhe proporcionando.

Não demorou a gozar se satisfez jorrando seu liquido para dentro do corpo alvo do rapaz, mas demorou em soltá-lo. O rapaz chorava de dor.  
-Você é muito gostoso sabia? -Comentou Romeo.  
-me solta... -Pediu num fio de voz. -...por favor...  
-Nossa como você ficou quietinho. Agora pede até por favor. -Riu.  
-Sai de cima de mim... -Pediu novamente.  
-Vai dizer que não gostou? Foi tão bom... -Disse cínico.  
-Você... Você me machucou, me violentou e ainda pergunta se eu não gostei?  
-Calma Tay. Olha, só não foi melhor porque você resistiu. Prometo que na próxima vez você também vai gostar.  
-Próxima vez?! Você está brincando! Sai de cima de mim!! Não vai ter próxima vez coisa nenhuma! -Jordan se debatia.  
-Tudo bem, agora fica quieto!!

Romeo imobilizou novamente o rapaz pelos pulsos e o estocando o fez parar de se debater. Com a dor Jordan se acalmou e logo sentiu Romeo se afastar. Talvez fosse impressão sua, mas por um momento sentiu cheiro de sangue... Preferiu nem saber se era só impressão, Taylor sabia que não era.

-Quem é Steve? -Perguntou Romeo se dirigindo à cachoeira -Vem se lavar também.  
-Não...  
-Por que?  
-...não consigo... -falou baixo e encabulado ainda deitado na pedra.  
-Ok... -Entrou na água. -Quem é o cara?  
-... -Virou o rosto.  
-Vai me ignorar agora é?  
-...meu amante...  
-Whow! Eu não sabia que Jordan Taylor Hanson tem um amante!

Taylor virou o rosto para Romeo enquanto se inclinava com os braços apoiados na pedra.  
-Como você...  
-Você por acaso achou que ninguém te reconheceria mesmo aqui nesse fim de mundo?! -Riu.  
-... -Olhou para frente com o rosto vermelho.  
-Não fica assim... Posso te contar um segredo?  
-Segredo? -Voltou a olhá-lo.

Romeo saiu da água caminhando na direção de Taylor. Balançou a cabeça num gesto confirmando.  
-Que tipo de segredo? -O loiro se mostrava apreensivo.  
-Relaxa... É um segredo só para nós dois...

Comentou se ajoelhando ao lado do rapaz. Aproximou os lábios da orelha do jovem e entre leves mordidas sensuais lhe sussurrou:  
-Promete que vai guardar só pra você?

Taylor se arrepia com aquilo e meio inebriado promete guardar só com ele.

* * *

.::Continua::. 


	8. Ato 08

Nota 1: _esta é uma fanfic de Hanson, mas de conteúdo YAOI, ou seja, contém cenas homossexuais, gays. Sim. Why not? u.u  
So... Se você não é chegado nesse estilo, não gostaria de ver um dos três loirinhos de quatro por um homem, **NÃO CONTINUE** A LER ESSA FIC!  
Bom... A fic se passa meses antes do Taylor se casar..._

Nota 2: _Todos os personagens dessa fic são fictícios, claro que há suas escessões tipo os irmãos Hanson, os pais deles e a namorada do Tay... Ahn... Boa leitura! _

Nota 3: _Tudo bem que a fic já está toda pronta e que eu vou colocando aki os atos aos poucos, mas tipo... comentem ok?_

Nota 4: _Sobre o tamanho do texto... Vamos introduzindo devagar beleza? .  
Bjos._

* * *

**O Despertar de um Homem - Ato 8 -**

Dia seguinte...

Jordan está na sala acompanhado dos tios se despedindo deles com um largo sorriso no rosto.  
-Obrigado pela estada tia Jessy.Eu realmente aproveitei bastante.  
-Tem certeza de que está melhor?  
-É... -Suspirou aliviado.- Estou.  
-Sempre que precisar pode voltar. -Convidou Ed, o tio.- Será sempre bem vindo.  
-Uma pena viu. Vai embora e nem viu seu primo Jason... Ele está pra chegar essa semana...  
-Hãn... -Taylor sorriu meio pensativo.- Deixa pra uma próxima.  
-Tá bom... Mas vê se volta mesmo! A horta não vai conseguir sobreviver sem você. -Brincou.  
-Ah tá. Boa desculpa tia. -Riu. -Enquanto isso eu deixo a senhora cuidar dela.

Taylor pegou a sacola extra onde guardou os doces que a tia fez para que o rapaz levasse também para os irmãos. Levou a mochila a um ombro quando Steve o abordou.  
-Deixa que eu levo. -Pediu o segurança com a mão no ombro em que estava a laça da mochila.  
-...Não está pesada eu posso levar. -Respondeu com um sorriso. -Então tchau gente. Tô indo!

Jordan saiu da casa acompanhado por Steve... Ambos calados. Só trocaram palavras quando distantes dos ouvidos de qualquer pessoa, quando Steve quebrou o silêncio o abordando com mais liberdade.  
-Tem certeza de que está bem?  
-...Hum... Não.  
-Como não! Você acabou de dizer o contrário pros seus tios!  
-Steve você acha que só porque eu disse é verdade?  
-Bom então acho que seria melhor se você continuasse por aqui.  
-E eu ficaria pior do que já estou...  
-Pior? Não estou te entendendo.

Tay ficou incerto do que dizer. Se perguntava se devia dizer o que aconteceu no dia anterior ou se mentiria... Nem um e muito menos o outro eram agradáveis. Preferiu não mentir, mas também não contar o real motivo.  
-... Eu... Só não estou melhor porque você ficou esse tempo todo longe de mim.

Steve parou de andar e ficou olhando para o rapaz à sua frente.  
-Sentiu minha falta?  
-Claro! Principalmente ontem. Por isso o chamei... -Sorriu. -Agora anda! Estamos perdendo tempo aqui!

Steve deu um sorriso meio sacana e tornaram a caminhar em direção o carro. Guardaram a mochila na mala e os doces no banco traseiro. Taylor foi no banco carona ao lado de Steve. Antes de saírem com o carro o segurança deu um rápido beijo no amante. Saíram.

-E então, o que você aprendeu de bom com seus tios?  
-Cavalgar...  
-Isso é interessante.  
-Adorei o shadow.  
-Quem? Shadow? Isso lá é nome decente?  
-Pra um cavalo é lindo.  
-Cavalo? Andou dormindo com alguém é?

Taylor ficou rosado com o comentário.  
-Steve... Era um animal... Um cavalo e não uma pessoa. Será que você só pensa nisso...?  
-Ah... Tá... Não. Mas me desculpe... É que você começou a falar em cavalgar e cavalo...  
-E você é um pervertido que só pensa nisso... Tá... Ajudei a Jessy na horta. Ah... Aprendi bastante coisa...  
-Sei... Então, depois que você aprendeu a cavalgar, será que perdeu o medo de ser tocado?  
-Como assim...-Corou. A melhor maneira de tentar se sair bem é se fazer de desentendido.  
-Você sabe... Do jeito que você não me deixa toca-lo...  
-... Não...

Taylor ainda se lembrava nitidamente de como foi no dia anterior, lembrava claramente da dor que sentiu e podia sentir ainda apesar de mais branda.  
-E tinha algum caseiro lá?  
-Tinha. -Riu. -É uma fazenda Steve.  
-Mas tinha algum caseiro tarado?  
-Não. -Riu. -Andou vendo muito filme pornô na minha ausência né?  
-Quê isso... Imagina...  
-Você é um pervertido.  
-Que você se amarra.  
-É... Não tenho como negar.  
-Viu? Vamos pra onde agora-Perguntou Steve querendo chegar a outro assunto.  
-Pra casa. Se não me engano...  
-Só que eu tenho que passar no meu apê antes. Vai comigo?  
-...Não sei...  
-Você telefona para os seus pais e diz que vai demorar a chegar.  
-É melhor VOCÊ fazer isso. Afinal VOCÊ é o segurança aqui.  
-Então você topa?  
-...Tá...  
"Uma chance pra eu te contar..." -Pensou o rapaz.

...  
Poucas horas mais tarde, Taylor entrava no apartamento de Steve. Não muito grande, o suficiente para uma pessoa viver tranqüila. Cozinha pequena sem divisão com a sala, porém bem definidas. Mais atrás uma estreita circulação com duas portas ao lado o banheiro e em frente... o quarto do segurança. Já estava acostumado a passar por lá algumas vezes, sempre que podia o que começou a ser raro após Isaac quase pegá-lo em flagrante conversando intimamente com o segurança.

Assim que entrou Steve jogou a chave sobre a bancada que separava a cozinha da sala e guardou os doces na geladeira. Durante o trajeto havia ligado para Walker dando uma série de desculpas para chegarem atrasados na casa dos Hanson. Uma dessas desculpas foi transito caótico. Um caô básico que sempre cola quando se está a uma boa distância do lugar onde tem que estar.

Jordan se deitou no sofá, mas preferiu não ligar tv. Tentava pensar numa forma de contar ao amante o que aconteceu no dia anterior. E devia achar logo, pois Steve se aproximava cheio de amor pra dar.  
-Está cansado? Perguntou o segurança se aproximando tirando o blazer.  
-Mais ou menos...  
-Posso te animar?  
-Steve, eu preciso conversar com você. -Disse Taylor sério.  
-O que foi-O beijou nos lábios.  
-É uma coisa importante...  
-Sério... -Beijou o pescoço do rapaz. -O que é-Sussurrou ao pé do ouvido.  
-Steve...  
-Depois... -Cortou acariciando o corpo do amante. -... depois a gente conversa... Estou com saudade do meu virgenzinho...  
-Aii... Steve... pára...

Apesar das súplicas de Taylor, o segurança continuava seus carinhos e cada vez mais íntimas, mais sedutoras, mais envolventes. Não foi difícil fazê-lo ceder, quando queria, Steve sabia desarmar o rapaz com suas mãos, língua e seus beijos... Que se estendiam, que passeavam por seu corpo, despertavam sua libido enquanto se desfazia de alguns panos que no momento só atrapalhavam e eram demais.  
Não demorou para Steve ser mais audacioso, íntimo em seus toques e beijos que desciam pelo corpo alvo de Jordan. Sem sentir rejeição por parte do amante, o segurança o toca em lugar antes proibido... Assim que percebe Taylor se assusta.  
-Steve! Pára-Começa a tentar se afastar se debatendo.  
-Calma Tay-Steve tentava segurá-lo.  
-Não toca em mim!  
Steve sa afasta como pedido. Sai do sofá e se senta na mesinha de centro de frente para Taylor.  
-...O que aconteceu Jordan? ... O que eu fiz...?  
-...

O rapaz estava encolhido num canto do sofá a olhar ora para o chão ora para o segurança, porém mantendo a expressão amedrontada.  
-Jo... Você... O que aconteceu...? Foi alguma coisa que eu fiz?

Não... Indicou balançado a cabeça. Ficaram calados durante um tempo suficiente para Taylor se recompor e tornar a recolher suas roupas.  
-Espera-Steve o segurou pelo braço.- O que significa isso?  
-...Me leva pra casa... -Pediu de cabeça baixa.  
-Não sem explicações.  
-Eu não te devo explicações. Quero que me leve pra casa. -Falou retomando a seriedade.  
-Você disse que precisava conversar comigo... Era importante.  
-Não mais que a sua fome.

Steve se vestiu calmamente sem entender o porque daquela reação. Foi até a cozinha pegar a chave de casa e do carro... Foi até o quarto.

Taylor estava incomodado, não tinha gostado da experiência anterior por isso mesmo que fosse o seu amante, o seu segurança, não deixaria que fizessem isso novamente com ele. Tinha medo sim do que poderia acontecer, mas principalmente de saber a reação de Steve ao perceber que ele havia tinha relação com outro...

Estava tão compenetrado em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu que Steve saia do quarto. Só o fez quando se sentiu ser abraçado por trás pelo segurança.  
-Me diz... O que aconteceu... -Pediu num sussurro.  
-...  
-Me desculpe se fiz algo que não deveria...  
-...Não... não foi você...  
-Então me diz. O que você queria me dizer de tão importante?  
-Eu quero ir pra casa Steve.  
-Antes eu quero saber o que acontece por aqui.  
-...eu... Eu não sei como você vai reagir...  
-Vem cá... -Steve o trouxe até o sofá se sentando na mesinha de centro.- Vai lá. Me diz. Joga direto na cara. Eu encaro.  
-Acho melhor não fazer isso. -Riu Taylor.  
-Não vai lá! Eu encaro!  
-Eu não sou mais virgem Steve.  
-Quê? Eu entendi bem?

* * *

.:Continua:. 


	9. Ato 09

Nota 1: _esta é uma fanfic de Hanson, mas de conteúdo YAOI, ou seja, contém cenas homossexuais, gays. Sim. Why not? u.u  
So... Se você não é chegado nesse estilo, não gostaria de ver um dos três loirinhos de quatro por um homem, **NÃO CONTINUE** A LER ESSA FIC!  
Bom... A fic se passa meses antes do Taylor se casar..._

Nota 2: _Todos os personagens dessa fic são fictícios, claro que há suas escessões tipo os irmãos Hanson, os pais deles e a namorada do Tay... Ahn... Boa leitura! _

Nota 3: _Tudo bem que a fic já está toda pronta e que eu vou colocando aki os atos aos poucos, mas tipo... comentem ok?_

Nota 4: _Sobre o tamanho do texto... Vamos introduzindo devagar beleza? .  
Bjos._

* * *

**O Despertar de um Homem - Ato 9 -**

Steve se levantou ajeitando o cabelo demonstrando certo nervosismo.  
"Merda... Eu não deveria ter contado..." -Pensou Taylor.

-Quem foi-Perguntou o segurança sem se virar para Jordan.  
-Jason... -Respondeu de forma inaudível.  
-Quem?  
-Meu primo Jason.  
-Seu o que! Primo!  
-Eu não sabia.  
-Como não sabia-Virou-se pro rapaz com uma cara não muito boa.  
-Não sabendo! Há mais de sete anos que não o vejo! Ele mudou muito nesse tempo, não o reconheci! ... Não o reconheci e ele também se apresentou com um nick!  
-Um nick? Como você faz uma coisa dessas com um cara que nem o nome você sabe!  
-Eu não queria! Porra Steve, eu não tive culpa! Ele me forçou!  
-... Te for...

Steve estava meio descrente ao mesmo tempo em que confuso. Talvez não tivesse sido mesmo uma boa idéia receber aquela notícia de forma tão direta. Queria aquele garoto só pra ele, queria poder mostrar pr'aquele garoto o prazer que poderia dar, mas...  
-Ele me forçou a fazer isso.

Steve foi se acalmando aos poucos enquanto retornava pra perto de Taylor e se sentava na mesinha de centro. Mais calmo fitou o amante nos olhos... pareciam... tristes?  
-Só me responde uma coisa. O que você sentiu?  
-Dor.  
-...é... Gostou?  
-Claro que não. Não sou masoquista.  
-Menos mal. E como ele... O que ele fez?  
-Adivinha. Nenhum pouco gentil.  
-Você... tentaria novamente...  
-Não.  
-E se eu fosse gentil?  
-...Não.  
-Por mais que eu te prometa que vai ser diferente?  
-Eu não quero de novo.  
-Taylor, tente me compreender. Você pode não ter gostado, o cara pode ter sido um tremendo cavalo, um estúpido! Mas você vai deixar que isso influencie sua percepção do que EU posso te dar?  
-O que você pode me dar?  
-Prazer... Amor. Tenho certeza que você vai passar a ver isso de outra forma.  
-Prazer? Desde quando existe prazer nisso? Eu só senti dor!  
-Por isso mesmo eu quero te dar prazer. Deixa eu te dar isso?  
-E o que eu ganho? Se eu transar com você, o que eu ganho ou o que perco? Por que eu não quero me arrepender de ter feito isso com você.  
-Mas não vai ter do que se arrepender!  
-...Me promete que não vai embora?  
-Ir embora?  
-É. Depois de conseguir o que quer.  
-Perai! Você tem me evitado pra me prender!  
-...  
-Eu não vou fazer isso.  
-Você vai...  
-Não, eu não vou.  
-Mesmo não querendo, você vai embora... Todos vão.

Steve se adiantou a beijar Taylor e encerrando aquele assunto que considerava absurdo. Não iria embora, nunca faria isso! Gostava de Taylor... Talvez até o amasse, mas... Tinha consciência de que não poderia haver amor entre eles.  
Taylor se assustou um pouco com a atitude repentina de seu segurança. Correspondeu ao beijo como sempre fez, mas dessa vez deixaria acontecer, não ia tomar frente, não iria parar. Queria saber se aquele prazer que tanto ouviu falar era real.

Steve conduzia o beijo pelo pescoço do rapaz ao mesmo tempo em que tentava se livrar de alguns panos que começavam a incomodar. As mãos por baixo da camisa de Taylor passeavam enquanto tentavam tirá-la. Logo ambos tornavam a se despir sem parar o beijo que trocavam, que a essa altura já estava pra lá de lascivos. Ávidos por provar o gosto um do outro. Steve afastou o rapaz para admirá-lo um pouco.  
-Pára de dizer que eu vou fazer algo que eu não quero.  
-...  
-Eu não sou "todos".  
-Mas Steve...  
-Shiii... -O cortou tocando com o dedo indicador os lábios e logo tocando-o com os seus. -Vem comigo.

O segurança tomou o amante no colo levando-o aos beijos para seu quarto deitando-o em seguida na larga cama de casal. Steve se deitou sabre Tay depositando um leve beijo no rosto rubro do rapaz.  
-Você está quente... -Comentou o segurança para logo dar atenção ao pescoço.  
-Não Steve, eu estou gelado. Não percebeu-Rebateu irônico.  
-Você está nervoso. -Concluiu beijando o abdômen bem definido pelas horas de academia.  
-... Como você gostaria que eu estiSteve!

Taylor não havia percebido o que o amante estava para fazer, só quando sentiu Steve beijando seu membro. Sentiu um frio percorrer o corpo. Gemeu. Aquilo era bom não podia negar, por isso deixou que Steve o tocasse. Passado não muito tempo Steve parou. Voltou se para Taylor e encontrou um rostinho pedindo por mais.  
-Serviço de luxo, meu caro. Você está lhe dando comum profissional. Não pode gozar... não ainda.  
-Seu cachorro...  
-Olha só quanto tempo você desperdiçou só provocando esse cachorro!

Steve tentava descontrair um pouco. Podia perceber o quão tenso Taylor ainda estava e precisava fazer com que relaxasse. Não queria que Jordan tivesse outra experiência desastrosa, pelo menos... não com Steve.  
-Não tão desperdiçado assim. -Riu Tay.  
-Ah não, claro! Pra você era fácil provocar... -Steve continuava enquanto apoiava as pernas do outro em seu ombro. -Era eu quem perdia o sono. Agora é minha revanche.  
-Não Steve. Pára aí. -Taylor se apoiou nos cotovelos.  
-O que foi?  
-Revanche não.  
-...desculpe. Fica tranqüilo que dessa vez vai ser diferente.  
-Você promete?  
-Você tem que me ajudar. Relaxa.

Jordan assim obedeceu deixando que seu segurança lhe fizesse tudo que deveria. Passaram horas juntos se entregando. Taylor conseguiu sentir aquele prazer que Steve lhe falava tanto. Foi diferente, ele quis... Uma grande diferença se comparado o dia anterior quando foi possuído a força por seu primo. Primeiro porque foi a força e segundo porque foi com o primo, um cara que ele não via a mais de sete anos e que considerava insuportável!

Jordan estava deitado sobre o peito do seu amante recebendo alguns carinhos no cabelo quando ousou um diálogo.  
-Steve...?  
-Hum-O segurança parecia estar dormindo... Parecia.  
-Pensei que estivesse dormindo.  
-Abro uma exceção pra você. Sou todo atenção.  
-Preciso voltar pra casa. Acho que é tempo suficiente pra sairmos de um engarrafamento quilométrico.  
-Pois é...  
-...Não vai levantar?  
-Não quero. É bom demais ficar aqui com você.  
-Você é amável e não quero que meu pai peça a sua demissão.

Steve protestou contra a realidade. Aquele garoto tinha hora de sair, hora de chegar e para tudo tinha que dar explicações.  
-Verdade... Eu também não quero ser demitido. Imagina só, deixar de ganhar meu ganha pão! Nem em sonho-Brincou se sentando na cama.

Taylor, ainda deitado na cama, olhou para o segurança rindo um pouco.  
-Obrigado pela parte que me toca.  
-E te toquei profundamente, não foi?  
-EI, ei-Tay riu puxando o braço do amante. -Desde quando passou a ser o insensível!

Steve olhou pra tay com um sorriso diferente do que o rapaz costumava ver. Voltou a ser debruçar sobre o loiro e fez um carinho no rosto rosado e o beijou.  
-Insensível não, mas também não posso ser uma flor, né?  
-Seria estranho. -Riu Tay.  
-Então-Voltou a se levantar. -Antes estava me apressando. O que houve? Perdeu a pressa?  
-Tudo bem...

* * *

.:Continua:. 


End file.
